


Soul Sisters

by SilverFoxOath



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Happy Birthday Saxi, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: Fate and Karma collaberate. Destiny is thrilled. OC/SI Self Insert





	Soul Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my best friend! This is for you!

Sometimes Fate and Karma collaberate to make random mortals lives more interesting and dangerous. This time they decided to reincarnate two Millennials. But the catch is that they were reborn earlier than they were in their first life.


End file.
